El muchacho de los ojos tristes
by Sophie Cullen
Summary: Un breve Songfic- De la pareja Sakura&Shaoran... De su vida y como el caracter de uno de ellos cambia


_**N/A: Este es mi primer Songfic con la pareja Sakura&Shaoran… Espero les guste…**_

_**No soy dueña de ninguno de estos personajes, todos le pertenecen a CLAMP… Y la canción a Jeannette…**_

_**El muchacho de los ojos tristes…**_

Simplemente no podía entender como no dejaba de pensar en el, el que con sus ojos penetrantes lograban que mi corazón se pusiera a temblar, casi tanto como cuando estaba con Yukito, sin embargo el era diferente a Yukito… Yukito siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y su carácter era toda simpatía… Sin embargo, el, mi compañero en la recolección de las cartas, lograba cautivarme más rápido, con su pose de superioridad y sin una sonrisa que alegrase su rostro…

_**Ni una simple sonrisa,**_

_**Ni un poco de luz, en sus ojos profundos,**_

_**Ni siquiera el reflejo de algún pensamiento,**_

_**Que alegre su mundo…**_

Y en la escuela no era muy diferente, siempre perdido en pensamientos que le daban a sus ojos una profunda tristeza y desesperación… Ni siquiera la más tierna de mis sonrisas, que normalmente ponían felices a cualquiera lograba quitarla ese brillo, a sus perfectos ojos ambarinos, como caramelo…

_**Hay tristeza en sus ojos, hablando y callando,**_

_**Y bailando conmigo,**_

_**Una pena lejana, que lega a mi alma,**_

_**Y se hace cariño…**_

Y cuando recolectábamos una nueva carta, era como un baile, con un ritmo irrompible… Y aun así el era el mismo frío, y sin abrirle su corazón nunca a nadie, como si algo lo estuviera consumiendo por dentro y le causara un sufrimiento enorme, eso me causaba gran pena, y de hecho al principio fue solo eso lastima, lastima por su carácter, por sus sonrisas tan escasa, por sus ojos vacios, pero después…

_**El muchacho de los ojos tristes,**_

_**El que solo necesita amor, **_

_**Como el aire necesitaba verme, **_

__

_**Como al sol lo necesito yo…**_

Empezaron a haber nuevos retos en nuestro camino y el siguió a mi lado como Tomoyo, aun cuando el podría haberse marchado, deslindado de todos los problemas que había en Tomoeda, pero eso no ocurrió, y yo descubrí que nos necesitábamos mutuamente, para salir adelante, para que el no se viera triste…

_**El muchacho de los ojos tristes,**_

_**Ha encontrado al fin una razón,**_

_**Para ser que su mirada ría,**_

_**Con mis besos y mi gran amor…**_

Tomoyo en ese tiempo, me insistió al igual que Eriol y Meilling, que era muy distraída que no me daba cuenta, lo que pasaba a mi alrededor aun cuando era lo más obvio, cuando me lo decían nunca comprendía por que lo hacían, para mi nada era obvio, claro que cuando lo obvio se volvieron palabras no supe responderte, como hacerlo, si, yo creía que lo que sentía por ti era cariño, lastima, nunca pense que sería amor…

_**Ni su nombre conozco,**_

_**Y ya quiero volver a encontrármelo a solas,**_

_**Y en sus ojos de otoño dormir,**_

_**Poco a poco olvidando las horas…**_

Cuando mi corazón se lleno de confusión salí corriendo y no volví mí vista atrás, pero también miles de imágenes recorrieron mi mente, recordándome hasta el último y más insignificante momento que pase en tu compañía, 2 en especial, fueron determinantes para que yo me decidiera: La primera vez que te vi… Cuando me quitaste el aliento, de una manera a asombrosa y la vez que me consolaste con tu alma logrando que hermosas sonrisas volvieran a cruzar por mi rostro… Cuanto te debía yo…

_**Yo pretendo saber por que extraña razón,**_

_**Hoy sus ojos no ríen, **_

_**Yo pretendo lograr con ternura y Amor,**_

_**Ver sus ojos felices…**_

Deje pasar los días sin darte una respuesta, y tu volviste a ser el mismo niño reservado y serio del principio, yo no quería eso, pero tampoco sabía como evitarlo, y cuando la llamada de Tomoyo me alerto de tu regreso a Hong Kong, mi corazón se hiso pedazos, no sabía la razón solo una vez me había sentido así, y en esta ocasión, creía yo que el dolor era aun más fuerte en mi pecho… No me tomo un segundo pensarlo cuando salí corriendo en dirección al aeropuerto, te vi hay parado en la entrada hacia tu vuelo, como si estuvieras esperando por mi, no dude un segundo y salí disparada a verte, tus ojos brillaron cuando me acerque, y en tus manos vi un 

osito de felpa, como ese que yo había hecho mucho tiempo atrás para la persona que me rechazo… Realice una pregunta tonta cuando lo vi, y tú sin decirme palabra me lo entregaste, te diste media vuelta y te fuiste…

_**El muchacho de los ojos tristes,**_

_**El solo necesita amor,**_

_**Como al aire necesita verme,**_

_**Como al sol lo necesito yo…**_

Después de un tiempo volviste a Tomoeda, no se si para verme, o solo por venir, solo se que tu presencia me hiso feliz, en el tiempo que estuviste, seguía sin poder decirte lo que verdaderamente sentía por ti, sin embargo cuando estuve apunto de perderte, no lo dude y lo grite a los 4 vientos, no importándome quien se enterara o a quien le importara, ese sentimiento que exprese en esos instantes, lograron hacer un milagro, por que tu no me olvidaste, tu aun me querías, y yo simplemente no pude evitar el deseo de aventarme en tus brazos… Por que tú para mí, eres como el sol, si no brillas, no existo, y para ti yo soy como el aire, no puedes vivir sin mí…

_**El muchacho de los ojos tristes,**_

_**Ha encontrado al fin una razón,**_

_**Para hacer que su mirada ría,**_

_**Con mis besos y mi gran amor…**_

Después de ese incidente con la carta, tu ya no te fuiste de mi lado, te enfrentaste a tu madre y a todo tu Clan por defenderme a mi, cuando ellos cuando por fin lo entendieron, te pusieron una condición, que según lo veo a nosotros no nos costaba esfuerzo alguno… Cuando cumpliésemos 18 años, tú y yo tendríamos que ir a tu nativa Hong Kong y contraer nupcias en aquel lugar, para que tú pudieras ocupar el lugar que te correspondía en el frente de tu familia… Ambos aceptamos, y durante 7 años vivimos muy tranquilos en Tomoeda, incrementando nuestras fuerzas mágicas y combinándolas, un equipo excepcional, como menciono Yue alguna vez… Mi hermano fue un caso totalmente distinto, la noticia de que estaba comprometida y que me casaría a tan temprana edad, lo atormentaba, y a ti mi Shaoran te odiaba, por según sus palabras quitarle su más preciado tesoro, en dado caso al pasar el tiempo y ver como tu me amabas, acepto no sin antes amenazarte…

_**El muchacho de los ojos tristes,**_

_**El que solo necesita amor,**_

_**Como al aire necesita verme,**_

_**Como al sol lo necesito yo…**_

Los años pasaron muy rápido, llegando la hora de cumplir esa promesa, viajamos a Hong Kong, pero afortunadamente no solos, Tomoyo y Eriol, habían decidido venirse con nosotros, ellos se quedarían a estudiar y posiblemente a vivir a nuestro nuevo país-hogar, otra persona que 

también nos acompañaba era Kero obviamente, ni más querido guardián, Yue por su parte se había quedado en Tomoeda, al lado de mi hermano, por pedido mío… La boda paso rápidamente y de manera maravillosa y tradicional, obviamente Tomoyo nos confecciono los trajes, y diseño la boda perfecta… Debo admitir que nuestra noche de bodas también fue maravillosa, todo fue un sueño, lleno de risas y alegría… Cuando regresamos de nuestra luna de miel, yo acabe mi carrera de gastronomía, mientras tú acababas la tuya en economía… Tomoyo estudio Diseño, mientras que Eriol, siguió con su pasión por la música… Aun así yo solo ejercía mi carrera contigo y en las reuniones que dábamos a veces, mi verdadero empleo era seguir de modelo con Tomoyo, que logro hacerse de fama mundial por sus diseños, y yo como su modelo principal, pero después de 2 años de esto, la sorpresa más anhelada llego a nuestras vidas… Un fruto de nuestro amor… Esta noticia te alegro de manera sorprendente… A mi debo admitir que también… Desde ese día y creo yo desde mucho antes, tu mirada nunca volvió a tener esa chispa de tristeza en ella… Y logramos un final que no todos tienen… "Un vivieron felices para siempre"…

_**A/N: Quieren matarme por un final tan cursi… Si yo también si pudiera me mataría pero no puedo… Así que háganlo por mí… Sus balazos, tomatazos, apuñaladas o cualquier otro medio de matanza pueden ser mandados por el pequeño GO que ven abajo…**_

_**Y si en cambio quieren dar un poco de ánimos a esta escritora, Yue´s serán bien recibidos por el mismo botoncito de GO… Así que no pierdan tiempo maten sin que se sepa quien fue… O animen con mucho agradecimiento de parte mía…**_

_**Gracias por leer mi historia… **_

_**Atte. Sophie Charlotte Cullen… **__****_


End file.
